We propose to elucidate the role the hypothalamic neurohormones play in the regulation of secretion of anterior pituitary gland (and in control of other bodily functions). The goals of this work include: 1. The isolation from porcine hypothalamic tissue and determination of structure of growth hormone-releasing hormone (GH-RH), prolactin release-inhibiting hormone (PRIH, PIF), prolactin releasing hormone (PRH), corticotropin releasing hormone (CRH), and the large and medium forms of growth hormone release-inhibiting hormone (GH-RIH, GIF, somatostatin). 2. The synthesis of these neurohumors and their analogs. 3. Continued search for a follicle stimulating hormone-releasing hormone (FSH-RH), distinct from the decapeptide LH/FSH releasing hormone. 4. Comparison of biological, chemical and immunological properties of bovine and human hypothalamic hormones with those of porcine origin and location of structural differences. 5. Extensive physiological and biochemical studies on natural hypothalamic hormones, synthetic hormones and their synthetic analogs. These studies will be important for planning realistic clinical tests on the new substances. 6. Investigation of the effect of hypothalamic substances on lipid mobilization and appetite. 7. Purification, isolation, determination of structure of hypothalamic lipid mobilizing substances.